Wesley (TV Series)
Wesley is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident and supply runner of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Wesley's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Wesley joined a community called the Hilltop Colony where he became one of the supply runners. Season 6 "Knots Untie" Wesley goes on a medical supply run with Bertie, Carson, and Freddie when their car runs into some walkers and crashes, causing the group to take shelter in a nearby building. When Rick and his group arrives to rescue his group on behalf of Jesus, he is found hiding in a room with Bertie and they are evacuated from the building. He then joins the group in the RV on the ride back to Hilltop. Sometime later, Wesley alerts Gregory that Crystal, Ethan, and Andy have returned from their run. Season 7 "Rock in the Road" When Enid convinces the Hilltop townspeople to join the fight against the Saviors, Wesley is among the residents to gather in front of the Barrington House and pledge allegiance to Rick and his crew, thanks to the recent efforts of Maggie and Sasha, who saved the town from a walker attack that was started by the Saviors days earlier. "The Other Side" Wesley, alongside Bertie, Freddie, Eduardo, and other Hilltop members training in hand to hand combat with Maggie, Sasha, and Enid. When the Saviors leave the community with Harlan later that day, Wesley watches from the crowd. Season 8 "Do Not Send Us Astray" Wesley is among the Hilltop residents and refugees who are prepared to defend the Hilltop from the Saviors. He is atop the wall with Kal, Eduardo, Jerry, and Tobin, among others, when the Saviors attack. He and the others open fire and are able to survive long enough until the Saviors are driven away. However, he suffers a wound to the arm. The next day, Wesley sets up his bed on the second floor of the Barrington House and speaks with Maggie before going to sleep. During the night, he succumbs to the tainted weapon that struck him the night before and turns. He tumbles down the stairs to the first floor and proceeds to attack the other residents the same time the zombified Tobin, Kevin, Dana, and Kurt stumble into the house. He is later put down and buried in the graveyard. Death ;Killed By *Negan (Indirectly Caused) *Simon (Caused) *The Saviors (Alive, Caused) During the Saviors' attack on the Hilltop, Wesley is injured by one of the Saviors' tainted weapons. The following night, Wesley succumbs to the infection and reanimates. *Daryl Dixon (Zombified) As a zombified Wesley attacks the Hilltop residents, he is stabbed in the head by Daryl. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Wesley has killed: *Possibly a few unnamed Saviors *At least 1 unnamed Hilltop resident (Infected) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Season 7 *"Rock in the Road" *"The Other Side" (No Lines) Season 8 *"Do Not Send Us Astray" Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:The Militia Category:TV Series